


Speakeasies & Flapper Girls

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, I don't know what else to tag i'm sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Speakeasies, The Great Gatsby style, the word slut is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Adam and Sean are boyfriends who run a speakeasy out of the basement of their general store,<br/>James and Joel are a married couple with to much money and a nice house on the water,<br/>Lawrence and Bruce are bootleggers who supply James' parties,<br/>and Matt is the doorman at Adam's speakeasy. </p><p>Or</p><p>The Funhaus 1920's AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speakeasies & Flapper Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably really bad but i REALLY hope ya'll like it.
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely friend Amiee <3 thanks for always supporting me in the process of writing this! :D
> 
> If you want to get in the mood and listen to some great 1920's music go here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE5ZYK2RvaU
> 
> A few links inserted in this story so check them out please? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Joel and James stood on the balcony of their [home](http://myfancyhouse.com/2012/12/25/aristocratic-tuxedo-court-in-atlanta/aristocratic-tuxedo-court-in-atlanta-1/) and looked out over all the people crowded into their large garden.

 

“Everyone! Welcome to the best night of your lives” James yelled as he raised his glass.

 

Everyone cheered and confetti flew, the band started up and people began to dance.

 

Adam smiled up at the couple and watched as they disappeared back into the house, presumably coming to join the party.

 

“Adam! Isn’t this fun?!” Sean yelled over the music as he plastered himself to Adam’s side.

 

Adam smiled and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “Sure is doll”

 

The two stood together and chatted with others for hours as everyone drank and ate to their heart’s content.

 

While scanning the [garden](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ff825e8bcc80d3bbe6cf70823fc915a2/tumblr_nls1jeJ6A61upe33go3_1280.jpg) Adam found Joel and James dancing, James holding his younger husband close as he pulled him into a passionate kiss right in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes before downing his cocktail.

 

“I think it’s about time we head out” Adam said as he pulled an intoxicated Sean close to him.

 

“Oh, alright then” Sean said as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist.

 

The two made their way over to Joel and James and said their goodbye’s, Joel hugging Sean tightly and James shaking Adam’s hand and promising to stop in at the store tomorrow.

 

When they made it to the front drive Adam was carrying a half asleep Sean.

 

He made it to their [Model-A Ford](http://cdn1.boldride.com/ford/1931/ford-model-a-victoria-1318353886-27559.orig.jpg) and slid them both into the front seat, Sean curled up against his side and drunkenly mumbling to himself, his cheeks tinted red from alcohol.

 

Adam smiled down at him and started up the car.

 

“Wa don you treat me like dat?” Sean grumbled as he looked up at Adam.

 

Adam sighed and tightened the arm he had around Sean “Don’t start this again please”

 

“Wa? No! You don’t care about me ya never have!” Sean said giving Adam a pout.

 

They came to a stop at an intersection and Adam turned to smile at him before pressing a rough kiss to the Younger’s lips.

 

Sean immediately moaned and threw his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

When a car stopped behind them honked Adam pulled away and squeezed Sean extra tight.

 

“I love you baby, and don’t you forget it”

 

**XXXX**

Adam was working behind the [counter](http://www.shorpy.com/files/images/FtCovingtonStore.preview.jpg) the next afternoon when James came.

 

The two chatted for a while as Adam cleaned the store, Sean asleep [upstairs](http://www.shorpy.com/files/images/aaa_3_0.jpg) as he worked through his hangover.

 

“So Adam is the parlor open tonight?” James asked with a wink.

 

“Adam smirked and nodded “You know it is, every Friday through Sunday”

 

James chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Well then Joel and I will see you tonight. Have a good day”

 

“You to James, Say hi to Joel for me” Adam said as he wiped down his counter.

 

“Will do!” James called as the door chime rang and James stepped out onto the street.

 

Adam smiled to himself and finished up and took care of a few more customers before locking the door for lunch and heading upstairs.

 

Opening the door he immediately found Sean half-dressed and wrapped up in the bed sheets sleeping soundly, his cheeks tinted pink from warmth.

 

Adam’s smile widened and he quietly stripped down to his pants before carefully climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around the blanket bundle that was his husband.

 

Sean mumbled something in his sleep and pressed back against Adam as the older man kissed his neck.

 

“Wake up doll it’s time to eat”

 

Sean groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

 

Adam chuckled and stood from the bed and then picked up Sean blanket and all and carried him over to the table.

 

“Now don’t fall asleep again ok? I need you to eat, you haven’t since last night” Adam said as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair.

 

Sean shrugged and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, freeing his arms so he can eat when ready.

 

Adam smiled and kissed his head before heading over to the stove in the corner.

 

**XXXX**

At nine o’ clock that night James made his way through the alley next to Adam and Sean’s store, Joel on his arm looking as pretty as ever.

 

They made it to the back of the store and quickly made their way past a homeless sleeping man.  James led Joel down an exposed staircase to a large metal door in the [basement](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/eb/37/ceeb37daa8438c4ec2dcad94145ef82b.jpg) of the building.

 

Knocking twice the peep hole slid open and Matt’s familiar hard eyes looked at them.

 

James smirked at him and gave him the password before the peep hole slid closed and the door opened.

 

James led Joel down another flight of stairs and they two were loudly greeted by the other patrons.

 

The music was loud and people danced and drank all around as the two approached the bar were Adam was, Sean sitting on a stool in front of his boyfriend.

 

“James! Glad you could make it” Adam said as he fixed him a drink.

 

Joel immediately went to Sean and hugged him and the two quickly started up a chat.

 

James and Adam talked for a while as he served people drinks and drank some of his own.

 

When two men in the back corner of the makeshift bar began to have an argument Adam excused himself to go handle it, leaving James to himself and his cocktail.

 

A loud laugh from Joel brought his attention to the two younger men and he smiled fondly at them as they both laughed.

 

His eyes were drawn though, to Sean, his cheeks tinted a light pink from laughing so hard.

 

James thought he was adorable.

 

Sean glanced up at one point and caught James eye.

 

James smirked and sent him a wink before taking a sip from his glass.

 

Sean blushed profusely and quickly turned back to Joel.

 

Just then Adam returned and began whipping his hands on a rag.

 

“Adam, what say you and Sean join Joel and me for lunch tomorrow at our home?”  


Adam shrugged “Sounds like fun, we haven’t been to your house formally in while”

 

James chuckled “It would seem so, I believe the last time you actually stepped foot inside was when we first moved in to the place, and that was only the foyer”

 

Adam chuckled as well  “I’m not going to say I only stop by for the parties’ but-“

 

James punched him in the shoulder in mock anger and they both laughed.

 

By the end of the night everyone was drunk off their asses and laughing the night away.

 

James was the only one of the four of them who was even moderately sober considering he would have to drive.

 

After saying their goodbyes he carefully led a swaying Joel up and out of the basement and to their [car](http://images.thecarconnection.com/med/1929_duesenberg_j_sport_phaeton_100024750_m.jpg) parked on the street.

 

He put Joel into the passenger seat of the convertible and then he slid in to the driver seat.

 

As soon as he had his door closed Joel was climbing over him and forcing him to scoot some so he could rest his back against James’ door and rest his head on his husbands shoulders.

 

“God I love you” Joel slurred as he threw his legs across James’ lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

James laughed and pressed a kiss to Joel’s forehead before starting the car.

 

“Aw honey, you know I care about you” James replied as he pulled away from the curb and began to head home.

 

Joel was too drunk to remember what the older man had said, to busy trying to stay awake.

 

The cold air on the drive home sobered him up enough to walk on his own when they reached the front door an hour later.

 

James led them up to the bedroom and began to take off his suit.

 

“Hey wa-wait, I have a surprise for you” Joel mumbled as he walked up to James so he could kiss him.

 

James made a small noise and carefully pulled away from his husband.

 

“Not tonight ok baby doll? I’m tired” James said as he turned away and began to loosen his tie.

 

Joel deflated a bit but nodded anyway and went into the bathroom.

 

Joel was starting to get worried as he shoved the new box of lingerie into the bathroom cupboard.

 

James had been refusing sex for over two weeks now and Joel and no idea why.

 

With a defeated sigh Joel settled for one of James’ darker button up shirts and black knee high socks.

 

When he came out of the bathroom James was already undressed and in bed.

 

Joel sighed again in the darkness and climbed into bed as well, hoping tomorrow would be better.

 

**XXXX**

 

At noon the next day Adam and Sean came over for lunch.

 

Joel met them in the foyer and ran to hug Sean before dragging Adam off to the parlor saying something about how Adam can make drinks better than any of the help.

 

“Hello Sean” James said from the top of the stairs, startling the younger man.

 

“Oh, James you scared me” Sean said as the older man made his way down the marble steps.

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you boy” James said as he approached Sean and took hold of his hand.

 

“James?”

 

“Have I ever given you a proper tour of the house?” James asked.

 

“Um I don’t think so, we only really ever come here for your parties” Sean replied with a nervous chuckle.

 

James smirked at him and then slowly began to lead him up the stairs “Understandable”

 

Sean was a bit nervous as James took him around the house, the older man never letting go of his hand.

 

They ended their tour on the large balcony that looked out over the garden, the two men watched as cooks and over staff set up the table for their lunch.

 

“How are you and Adam Sean?” James asked as he moved to put his arm around the shorter man, pulling him close.

 

“Uh-Um we’re good. Everything’s been going great” Sean stuttered out as he looked anywhere but at James.

 

James hummed in acknowledgement and the two were quiet once more.

 

“How is-How are you and Joel?” Sean asked timidly.

 

James sighed and shook his head.

 

“Things are…rough”

 

“How so?” Sean asked as James moved away to lean against the railing.

 

“I-I love Joel truly I do it’s just…he is very-let’s just say he’s immature. He follows me around like a dog and spends my money like it’s nothing. He acts like a damn spoiled brat and I’m tired of it. Keep in mind that his ways are what attracted me to him in the first place but now after so lo ng I’ve grown exhausted”

 

 “So what? Are you going to leave him?” Sean asked

 

“What? No of course not I still love him so so much it’s just, if only he wouldn’t act like such a child all the time”

 

Sean dawned a look of confusion “What are you saying exactly James?”

 

James sighed again and slowly approached the younger man, taking hold of Sean’s shoulders when he could finally reach.

 

“I’m saying that I need something new Sean! Something exciting, exhilarating! Something that will get my adrenaline rushing again”

 

“Some _thing_ or some _one_?” Sean asked as he looked up at James and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Some _one_ Sean. Someone…like you”

 

And then he leaned in a kissed the younger man _hard_

Sean’s surprised yelp was muffled by the kiss as James pulled him as close as possible.

 

From below James could hear Joel’s boisterous laughter as he and Adam made their way outside.

 

“Now we’re could he be? James!” Joel began to yell.

 

James pulled away from Sean and they both gasped.

 

“James!-“

 

“If you want me, you’ll meet me here tonight during the party”

 

Sean was still flabbergasted as James pulled away fully and straightened himself out before approaching the railing.

 

“Be down soon sweetheart!” He called to Joel before turning and brushing past a still shocked Sean.

 

**XXXX**

 

The party that night was one of the wildest James had ever thrown.

 

Two hours in and everyone was already drunk off their asses, including Joel and Adam.

 

Sean excused himself from Adam while the older man discussed possible business with James’ two alcohol runners Lawrence and Bruce.

 

Sean made his was out of the garden and into the mostly empty house.

 

Only a few people were hanging out inside as he climbed the steep marble staircase to the second floor.

 

Sean hands were shaking slightly with nerves as he opened the double glass doors leading to the balcony.

 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He loved Adam but the older man had been so busy with work lately that he had started to forget about his younger boyfriend’s needs.

 

He took a deep breath and slowly took a step out onto the balcony were James was leaning against the railing and watching the party unfold below him, the lights of the garden casting a soft glow in the darkness.

 

“You came” James said with a soft smile as he glanced back at Sean.

 

Sean gulped and nodded.

 

James smiled and watched Joel dance with a few random women, laughing the night away with his friends.

 

Sean nervously fidgeted in his place as James downed the rest of his cocktail and left the glass on the railing before approaching him.

 

Sean was expecting the older man to be as rough as he was earlier, but all he did was offer his hand.

 

“Come with me?” James asked quietly.

 

Sean looked up at him, a mix of emotions could be seen in his eyes as he nodded and took James’ hand.

 

**XXXX**

 

Hours later and the party was _just_ starting to die down.

 

Sean and James laid in the darkness of James’ bedroom, the two of them lying on their backs next to each other and James’ knuckles gently caressing Sean’s cheek as the younger man stared at the ceiling.

 

“Why did you agree to this?” James asked quietly.

 

Sean shrugged “Adam has been wrapped up in that damn bar for weeks now. I needed some attention”

 

James smiled and moved so he was leaning over Sean.

 

“I’ll give you all the attention you want baby” he whispered.

 

Sean smiled at him and cupped James’ face so he could pull him down into a kiss.

 

James smiled into it and shivered in delight when Sean wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

After a while James fell asleep, giving Sean a chance to redress and go find Adam.

 

After straightening himself out as much as possible he returned to the garden and found Adam hanging out at a table with Joel.

 

“Hey baby! Where did you run off to?!” Adam asked as he pulled the younger man down onto his lap and pressed a messy kiss to his cheek.

 

Sean laughed and shrugged again  “I was just wondering, nothing to worry about”

 

It surprised him how easy it was to go back to Adam after what he had done with James only hours before but it didn’t worry him so he shrugged it off.

 

“I think it’s time for us to go home sweetie, you’re really out of it”

 

Adam nodded and gently pushed Sean off his lap so he could stand.

 

“G’night Joel! See ya soon” Adam mumbled as he allowed Sean to lead him out of the garden.

 

“Take care!" Joel called after them as he was whisked away by some other people.

 

Sean chuckled and led Adam to the front drive and he drove them home as carefully as possible, Adam trying to get him undressed as they went.

 

“If you could just wait we’ll be home soon” Sean growled, tired of Adam’s ministrations.

 

“No! Wat u now” Adam mumbled a she tried to undo the buttons of Sean’s shirt again.

 

Sean’s hand’s tightened on the wheel and he quickly pulled over on the empty road.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden?! I mean you ignore me for weeks in favor of work and now suddenly a little bit of alcohol and you want me in our car”

 

Adam gave him a confused look and moved back, Sean’s yelling sobering him up somewhat.

 

“I-Have I really been ignoring you?” He asked.

 

Sean crossed his arms and nodded, keeping his gaze away from Adam.

 

“Baby, baby I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize” Adam said as he moved forward to put his hand on Sean’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah well-“ Sean broke off as he sniffled and wiped at his nose.

 

“Baby no please don’t cry I’ll make it up to ya” Adam said as he forced Sean to turn and face him.

 

“Yeah, how?” Sean challenged.

 

“How about this, I’ll take the whole day off tomorrow no store, no bar, just us we can even go to the theater and see that Chaplin guy. What do you say?” Adam said as he carefully moved so he was sitting next to Sean again.

 

“You better keep your promise Kovic” Sean mumbled as he buried his face in the older man’s shoulder.

 

Adam chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sean and squeezed.

 

“I swear baby, I’m going to make up for neglecting you like that you don’t deserve it”

 

Sean nodded on Adam’s shoulder “I’m sorry I yelled, this has all just been building up recently”

 

Adam shushed him and pulled his head up by his chin “Shh baby you had every right to get mad. And like I said, I’m going to make this up to you”

 

The two smiled at each other and then Adam leaned in for a kiss.

 

Sean accepted it and soon it became more, the younger man wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck as Adam’s hands moved to his hips.

 

The two pulled apart with a gasp.

 

“If you get those windows closed you can start making it up to me right now” Sean said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Adam smirked and quickly began getting the windows rolled up.

 

**XXXX**

A few days later and everything was calm.

 

Adam took Sean to the theater like he promised and they both had a wonderful time, Adam now completely forgiven.

 

It wasn’t till almost a week later that James threw another party.

 

This one was just as grand as ever and a few hours in, while Adam and Joel talked and drank, Sean was suddenly being pulled away to a dark corner of the garden by James.

 

“Hello doll” James greeted as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Sean gave him a confused look and kept him back.

 

“Um hello, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Kissing you?” James said as he leaned in again.

 

“Wo wo James stop” Sean said pushing him away once more.

 

“What?”

 

Sean sighed and ran a hand through his hair “James look, what happened between us was fun but Adam and I are good again so I’m sorry but I don’t want this”

 

James mouth fell open before his face set in a glare and he tightened his grip on the glass in his hand.

 

“You wanted it before you disgusting slut” he growled before shoving past the younger man.

 

Sean was in shock. He didn’t even realize he was crying until someone put their hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sean? Baby why are you crying?” Adam asked, concern written on his face.

 

Sean hiccupped and shook his head “I-I’ll tell you at home. Please we-we need to go”

 

Adam was confused but nodded anyway and quickly led Sean out of the party and back to their car.

 

**XXXX**

“So, you slept with him?” Adam asked quietly.

 

The two sat across the room from each other in their small one room apartment, the rain that had started only moments ago was already loud against the glass.

 

Sean burst into tears once more and buried his face in the blanket he had wrapped around himself.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry! I just-I was so upset with you and he was saying all these things and-I don’t know I’m a fool”

 

Adam was still silent.

 

Sean looked up at him and sighed “ If you want to leave me I understand. I can pack up real quick and you’ll never have to deal with me again” he whispered.

 

Adam’s head shot up at that and he gave Sean a confused look.

 

“Why would I leave you?” He asked as he stood from his chair and slowly made his way over to the bed.

 

“What?! Why wouldn’t you! I slept with another man” Sean whimpered.

 

Adam shrugged “You made a mistake baby everyone does; even I make mistakes its normal”

 

Sean wiped at his nose and sniffled before looking up at Adam who was now sitting next to him.

 

“So what? You aren’t mad?”

 

“Well, no of course I’m upset but I’m not going to leave you over it. I love you too much to let ya go over one mistake baby”  Adam said as he moved to hug Sean.

 

Sean teared up again and wrapped his arms around Adam.

 

“Thank you” he whispered to the older man.

 

Just then a loud thud was heard below and the two pulled apart.

 

“What was that?” Sean asked.

 

Another thud and Adam stood “It might be an intruder. Stay here ok?”

 

Sean nodded and watched as Adam made his way out the door and down the stairs.

 

Adam crept slowly in the darkness and when he reached the bottom of the steps he flipped on the lights.

 

He gasped loudly when he saw none other than Joel standing outside the glass front door, two suitcases set on the ground next to him.

 

“Joel?! Jesus what happened to you?!” Adam exclaimed as he unlocked the door and pulled the soaked man inside along with the suitcases.

 

“Adam? What’s going on?” Sean called as he came to the top of the staircase.

 

“James he-he told me that he-he slept with-with Sean”

 

Sean gasped and raced down the stairs.

 

“Joel I’m so-“

 

“No! No it’s alright James is a slick man; he gets what he wants from anyone he wants. It’s disgusting” Joel sneered.

 

Adam and Sean glanced at one another before Joel began to speak again.

 

“He-He told me about the affair and he-he was just so _angry_ I have no idea why and then we were yelling and he-he raised his hand to hit me but, he didn’t he just told me to get out and next thing I know I was dumped on the front lawn with just these bags”

 

“Joel, you're shivering” Adam said quietly as he carefully took hold of the younger man’s hand and led him up the stairs, Sean carrying the suitcases.

 

That night after Joel was bathed and warmed up the three of them squeezed in to the small bed.

 

“We’ll figure it out in the morning ok?” Adam whispered as he brushed some curl out Joel’s face.

 

Joel gave him a soft smile and nodded.

 

Sean pressed up against his back and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Don’t worry Joel, you’re always welcome with us” he mumbled sleepily.

 

**XXXX**

The next morning Joel was woken up by Adam’s voice downstairs in the store.

 

Slowly he worked his way out from under Sean’s arm and slowly made his way down.

 

There he found a disgruntled Adam standing behind the counter and James’ employee’s Lawrence and Bruce setting about six new suitcases on the floor.

 

“Larr’s?” Joel asked.

 

Lawrence looked up “Oh, hey Joel”

 

“What the hell is going on?” Joel asked timidly.

 

“The boss want’s you out kid. He’s done with you” Bruce said gruffly as he threw down the last two bags and returned to the car parked out front.

 

Joel was flabbergasted and gave Lawrence a hopeful look.

 

Lawrence just sighed and shrugged “Sorry Joel”

 

And then he was out at the car and the two men pulled away.

 

Joel stood where he was, still in shock.

 

Adam came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder

 

“We’ll figure this out Joel, I promise.

 

Joel nodded and sniffled as he moved his hand to rest on top of Adam’s.

 

**XXXX**

The three of them tried to make it work in the one room apartment for a few weeks before it was just too much.

 

They needed to make a drastic change.

 

One night when Joel was asleep on the farthest side of the bed Sean and Adam sat at their small table and looked over an old, rough map.

 

“Do you really want to do this?” Sean asked quietly.

 

Adam nodded and smiled at him.

 

“We can have so much more room out there baby, and there’s even more opportunity for business! I could open an even bigger store and make even more money”

 

“And you’re sure we have enough in that safe of yours?” Sean asked.

 

“Definitely. You know damn well I don’t trust those Wall Street people, every penny I’ve made is in that safe”

 

Sean smiled and nodded as he rested his hand on top of Adam’s.

 

“Then it’s settled. _We’re going to California_ ”

 

**XXXX**

It took about two weeks to get everything settled and packed.

 

On their last day in Rhode Island Matt turned the key’s over to Matt who would soon be moving in upstairs.

 

Adam packed the last box in and slammed the trunk shut before joining Sean where he was standing on the curb looking up at the building.

 

“I’m going to miss this place” Sean said as Adam wrapped his arm around the younger man.

 

“Yeah, me to. But hey, California is going to be a whole new adventure”

 

Sean smiled up at him and nodded before the car horn startled him.

 

“Come on slow pokes! California awaits us!” Joel called from the backseat.

 

The couple laughed and quickly made their way into the car, Adam in the driver’s seat and Sean in the back with Joel.

 

As they pulled away from the curb and started on their journey Adam glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Joel curled up against Sean, arms around one another as they chuckled quietly at whatever they were talking about.

 

Sean caught Adam’s eye in the mirror and they smiled at one another.

 

As they made their way out of New Port and out of Rhode Island it seemed that the farther away they got the more problems lifted from their shoulders.

 

They were three, young, care-free men and the world was now their oyster.

 

_California or bust_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well their you go! Sorry if the ending is horrible I didn't know what to do :( Comments and Kudos are REALLY appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
